sandwich
by miniReeto
Summary: Beruntungnya, Hayama bertemu Riko di tengah perjalanan tanpa arah di kota Tokyo. [a short fic] Enjoy reading minna! Happy birthday, Hayama! xD


_**sandwich**_

 **Kuroko no Basuke** **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 _[a Hayama Koutarou/Aida Riko fanfiction]_

 _[A/N]: Ini sebenernya fanfic buat ngerayain ultah Hayama. Niatnya engga begini, tapi jadinya malah begini wkwk /lah/ Pokoknya selamat ultah buat my precious baby Hayama wkwkw, semoga readers suka_ _juga_! _:D_ _  
_

* * *

Winter Cup tahun ini adalah kenangan manis bagi seluruh anggota klub basket Seirin. Kemenangan melawan Rakuzan adalah hasil yang patut dibanggakan setelah segala tumpah darah terjadi di atas _gym_ sekolah mereka selama beberapa bulan lamanya.

Riko adalah salah satunya yang paling berbahagia atas kemenangan itu.

Satu hari setelah hari yang berbahagia itu, Riko _mencoba_ membuat _sandwich_ untuk seluruh anak didiknya. Gadis ceria itu sesungguhnya sadar, tindakannya itu sebenarnya penuh resiko. Namun, hatinya tulus hanya ingin memberikan hadiah untuk perjuangan yang selama ini telah menguras air mata. Tak peduli akan sesulit apa, Riko hanya ingin berusaha berjuang layaknya teman-teman di klub basket. Berusaha mencapai hasil yang paling manis.

Meskipun pada akhirnya, yang gadis itu mampu pahami setelah melihat reaksi Hyuuga dan yang lainnya adalah ketidakpuasan yang besar. Riko sudah mempersiapkan hal ini sebelumnya, namun tetap saja ada sebersit rasa kecewa yang menyembul dari dalam hatinya.

Karenanya, ia kini tengah terduduk di bangku taman di seberang Majiba–menikmati waktu sore selepas sekolah tanpa ada seorang pun yang mengganggu. Ia belum memakan satu-satunya _sandwich_ yang tersisa–jatah untuk dirinya sendiri. Tidak ada yang ia lakukan, hanya temenung memandangi makanan 'mengerikan' terbungkus kantung plastik yang menganggur di pangkuannya.

Sejurus kemudian, Riko menghela napas panjang. Ekspresi ketidakpuasan Hyuuga, Kiyoshi, Koganei, bahkan Mitobe, terekam kembali di dalam benaknya. Ah, apa _sandwich_ ini sebegitu tidak enak? Riko mendesah kecewa untuk kesekian kali.

" _Ne, kimi_! _Onee-chan_ berambut pendek yang disana!"

Tiba-tiba saja, Riko mendengar sebuah suara laki-laki asing menggema tepat di atas kepalanya yang tertunduk. Seluruh tubuhnya seketika diselimuti ketakutan mendalam–Riko memang bukanlah gadis yang lemah, hanya saja _mood_ -nya saat ini sedang melemahkan dirinya. Untuk saat ini, ia sama sekali belum berani mendongak. Matanya menatap lekat-lekat sepasang kaki berbalut sepatu olahraga berwarna putih yang menjejak bumi di hadapannya.

"Hoooi, _tteba_. Kalau tidak salah, namamu Aida Riko 'kan?"

Riko membulatkan matanya. Kaget, tentu saja. Bagaimana bisa laki-laki aneh yang warna suaranya saja tidak ia kenal mengetahui namanya?

"Aku bukan orang yang mencurigakan, kok. Kemarin kita bertemu di final Winter Cup!"

Kata 'Winter Cup' sekejap menstimulasi Riko untuk segera menengadahkan wajah untuk menatap lawan bicaranya saat ini. Dan saat itu juga, sebuah cengiran perahu naga memasuki indera penglihatannya. Cengiran berhias gigi taring yang lucu. Satu kali kerjapan mata, Riko langsung mengingat nama pemuda cerah ini.

"Sudah ingat?" Pemuda itu menunjuk dirinya sendiri, memamerkan cengiran polosnya pada dunia sekali lagi.

"Hayama Koutarou..." Ragu-ragu Riko menyebut sebuah nama, "...dari Rakuzan," lanjutnya seraya memasang senyum canggung.

Ya. Mana mungkin Riko lupa nama dan wajah salah satu pesaing terberatnya.

" _Bingo_!" Untuk suatu alasan yang tidak jelas, pemuda itu tampaknya berbangga diri seraya mendudukkan pantatnya di bangku sebelah Riko.

Riko menundukkan lagi wajahnya. Salah tingkah. Bagaimana bisa pemuda berkepala angin di sebelahnya ini bersikap biasa saja sementara tepat sehari yang lalu mereka masih menjadi musuh bebuyutan di laga yang penting? Lagipula sedang apa dia berkeliaran disini? Benar-benar kebetulan yang tidak diharapkan!

"Hari yang cerah, _ne_?"

Ketika Riko melirik dari sudut matanya, pemuda itu tengah memandang langit jingga. Pandangannya begitu berbinar, seolah ada bintang yang bersinar di dalam sepasang manik hijaunya.

"Iya, hari yang cerah... Hehe." Riko kehabisan ide harus menjawab apa.

"Sedang apa disini?" Hayama tanpa ragu bertanya. Pandangannya masih terkunci pada langit bersemburat merah.

"E-eh..." Sang gadis menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. "Hanya menghabiskan waktu saja."

Hayama hanya mengangguk tanpa berkata-kata.

"Kau sendiri sedang apa disini?" Demi alasan kesopanan, Riko pun balik bertanya. Daripada suasana bertambah canggung.

"Oh, aku?" Pemuda bersurai pendek itu menatap Riko dengan senyum jenaka. "Sedang tersesat. Baru saja aku terpisah dengan Reo- _nee_ dan tidak tahu harus kemana. Hehe." Kemudian ia menggaruk tengkuknya, tertawa renyah seolah tanpa beban.

Riko refleks membulatkan kembali matanya. Ia mendadak merasa kasihan pada _small forward_ andalan Rakuzan ini. Ia baru ingat bahwa Rakuzan tidak berada di Tokyo. Gadis itu sedikit banyak mengerti bagaimana rasanya tersesat di gemerlap kota Tokyo yang luas saat dirinya masih kecil dahulu, terlebih Hayama adalah orang asing disini. Hati kecilnya perlahan melupakan persaingan Seirin dan Rakuzan, tergantikan oleh rasa iba setelah tawa Hayama sedikit demi sedikit mereda.

" _A-ano_ , Hayama- _san_ , kalau kau berkenan, aku akan mengantarmu–"

 _Kruyuuuuk~_

Kalimat gadis bermarga Aida itu dibiarkan menggantung di udara–tepatnya terlalu terkejut untuk meneruskan kembali kalimatnya. Riko yakin suara bergemuruh itu bukan berasal dari dirinya. Lantas...?

"Ah, perutku berbunyi."

... Perut Hayama. Tepat sesuai dugaan Riko.

"Kalau begitu kita makan dulu di Majiba, _ne_ , Hayama- _san_?"

Hayama Koutarou sejenak melayangkan pandang pada Majiba yang berada tepat di seberang taman tempat mereka berdua duduk, kemudian kembali menatap wajah Riko–tidak ada kata lain selain 'khawatir' yang paling dekat dapat menggambarkan ekspresi gadis bersurai coklat itu saat ini. "Tidak usah, aku bosan makan disana–"

Dan kali ini, kalimat sang pemuda yang menggantung. Tepat ketika kelereng hijaunya tertumbuk pada apa yang tengah ada di pangkuan Riko.

"Hei, itu punyamu? Aku mau!" Hayama memekik gembira, tanpa ragu-ragu menyambar _sandwich_ milik Riko, mengeuarkannya dari plastik, lantas memasukannya pada mulutnya.

"Hayama- _san_ , jangan–!"

Riko panik setengah mati–tangannya berusaha merebut kembali _sandwich_ dari genggaman Hayama. Namun, Riko tahu semuanya sudah terlambat kala manik coklatnya menangkap pergerakan naik-turun jakun di leher _cheetah_ berwujud anak manusia itu.

Ah, matilah. Sekarang Hayama Koutarou pasti akan menganggap Aida Riko sebagai anak gadis yang gagal.

Riko menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Ia tidak mau melihat ekspresi kecewa itu lagi. Ia tidak mau kecewa pada dirinya sendiri lagi. Ia tidak mau membunuh semua orang yang memakan masakan buatannya, termasuk Hayama saat ini. _Kami-sama_. Riko bersumpah, Riko berjanji tidak akan memasak lagi selama-lamanya jika kemampuan memasaknya memang sangat berbahaya!

"...R-rasanya sangat luar biasa."

Suara Hayama seolah menggelitik sang gadis untuk membuka matanya. Perlahan-lahan. Takut-takut memandang ekspresi Hayama–yang tengah mengerutkan dahi, dengan ujung lidah yang sedikit terjulur dari kedua belah daun bibirnya. Raut wajah yang sudah sangat bisa ditebak oleh Riko; raut yang tengah kepayahan melawan serangan cita rasa yang tidak tergambarkan _kenikmatannya_.

Riko mendesah. "Sudah kubilang jangan dimakan."

"Ini enak sekali lho. _Ne,_ ini beli dimana?!"

 _Hah?_

Menit-menit selanjutnya, Riko tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Terpaku menyaksikan _sandwich_ buatannya segigit demi segigit masuk ke lambung Hayama–yang entah kenapa memakannya dengan ekspresi gembira. Riko tahu dalam sekali lihat bahwa raut wajah itu tulus adanya. Padahal ia masih ingat betul bagaimana ekspresi rekan-rekan satu timnya saat memakan 'racun' yang sama. Perbedaan yang terlalu mencolok. Bagaimana bisa...?

"Kau mau coba? Aku bersumpah, ini enak sekali!" Di sela-sela kunyahan, Hayama tiba-tiba saja menyodorkan sisa _sandwich_ itu pada Riko.

"H-Hayama- _san_... Kau tidak sedang berbohong 'kan?" ucap Riko takut-takut.

"Berbohong? Untuk apa?" ujar pemuda bergigi taring panjang itu seraya tersenyum. Kepalanya dimiringkan lucu empat puluh lima derajat–Riko sekelebat merasa tersipu. Di matanya saat ini, Hayama Koutarou tak ubahnya seekor anak kucing yang sangat imut!

"Sumpah...?" Sekali lagi Riko bertanya.

" _Un_!" Kucing besar dari Rakuzan itu mengangguk mantap.

Ragu-ragu Riko meraih sisa _sandwich_ itu. Menggigitnya perlahan, kemudian kunyah. Satu kunyahan, dua kunyahan, tiga kunyahan. Kemudian, air muka gadis itu perlahan berubah.

 _Rasanya mengerikan sekali_.

Riko merasakan amis daging ikan yang tidak menyatu dengan protein kocok yang ia lumuri dengan membabi buta di bawah roti _sandwich,_ menimbulkan rasa pahit yang sangat kentara di bagian pangkal lidahnya. Roti yang dipanggang terlalu lama menimbulkan bercak gosong di banyak bagian yang justru semakin menambah kadar kepahitan. Potongan daun selada dan tomat yang rasanya hambar. Pokoknya, yang jelas itu bukan makanan manusia.

"Enak 'kan?!" Hayama menjilat bibirnya seraya bertanya penuh rasa penasaran.

Sungguh, Riko benar-benar tidak habis pikir. Bagian mananya yang enak dari racun mematikan ini, wahai Hayama Koutarou?!

"Kurasa tidak–"

"Tentu saja enak! Hahaha–ah, itu Reo- _nee_!"

Pemuda jingga itu tiba-tiba melambaikan tangannya ke arah ujung taman. Riko mengikuti arah lambaian Hayama dan menemukan sosok pemuda tinggi bersurai hitam sebahu yang tengah melambai balik ke arah mereka berdua. Tatapannya teduh, benar-benar memancarkan perasaan khawatir dari kedua manik _onyx_ miliknya. Kalau Riko tidak salah lihat, matanya memang agak berkaca. Seperti tengah bersyukur karena menemukan anaknya yang hilang...?

"Sudah ya, Riko- _chan_! Terima kasih sudah menemaniku hari ini! Lain kali beritahu aku dimana kau membeli _sandwich_ barusan!"

Pada detik selanjutnya, Hayama bangkit dari duduknya kemudian berlari secepat kilat menyambangi sang Reo- _nee_. Dari tempatnya duduk, Riko bisa melihat satu jitakan keras menghantam kepala manusia kucing itu. Yang dijitak tampak hanya tertawa-tawa tidak jelas seraya mengelus-elus kepalanya sendiri–mengundang sedikit senyum geli di wajah sang gadis pelatih.

Hayama berbalik badan untuk terakhir kalinya ke arah Riko. Melambai penuh semangat hingga detik-detik terakhir sebelum seluruh tubuhnya menghilang di ujung jalan.

Gadis yang ditinggalkan kemudian mendesah. Senyumnya meluntur dengan cepat, tergantikan dengan rasa heran di hati kecilnya. Pikirannya masih berkutat pada obrolannya dengan Hayama barusan.

Gadis itu tahu, masakannya tidak enak. Selama ini ia berusaha keras untuk membuat masakannya menjadi lebih baik. Menjadi lebih baik sehingga pantas mendapatkan pujian yang menghangatkan hati.

Namun, agaknya kali ini ia harus berpikir ulang. Padahal seseorang baru saja memuji masakannya dengan setulus hati, tapi kenapa rasanya mendapatkan pujian seperti itu terasa membuatnya agak kepikiran ya?

...

...

...

Gadis _brunette_ berambut pendek itu tampak duduk berpangku tangan di salah satu bangku taman di seberang Majiba. Manik coklatnya hanya menyongsong lalu lalang lautan manusia di luar taman. Tanpa ada gerakan berarti lainnya, sesekali kakinya yang menggantung menendang udara hampa. Sebuah kantung plastik berisi sebongkah roti _sandwich_ setengah gosong yang sudah dingin teronggok manis di pangkuannya.

Semenjak kejadian itu, Riko masih memikirkan Hayama. Suara cempreng sarat keceriaan yang memuji masakannya berulang kali terputar jelas di otaknya meskipun seminggu sudah lewat. Bukannya karena senang dipuji. Hanya saja, Riko merasa pasti ada yang salah dengan indera pengecap pemuda itu.

 _Pluk._

Riko terhenyak dari duduknya. _Sandwich_ yang tengah dipangkunya tanpa ia sadari sudah mencium tanah–mengundang seekor kucing yang kebetulan lewat berjalan mendekat. Awalnya gadis itu merasa sayang, namun rasa solidaritasnya terhadap sesama makhluk hidup membuatnya urung memungut kembali _sandwich_ itu. Dibiarkannya kucing itu mengitari _sandwich_ -nya, mengendus-endus, kemudian mulai menggerogoti rotinya.

Tidak berapa lama kemudian, kucing itu seolah membelah diri. Entah sejak kapan, sudah ada banyak sekali kucing di sekitar Riko–mengitari _sandwich_ dan saling berebut untuk memakannya. Satu per satu potongan roti, ikan, daun selada, dan tomat tandas tak bersisa. Bahkan protein kocok yang menjadi sausnya dijilati dengan penuh rasa nikmat. Setelah semuanya habis, kucing-kucing itu terus saja menjilati bibirnya. Seolah baru saja memakan sesuatu yang sangat enak tiada tara.

 _Hah? Eh? Lho? Jangan-jangan...?_

Riko sekali lagi terhenyak. Ia baru kepikiran sesuatu yang menyangkut data diri Hayama, membuat gadis itu mendesah maklum perihal mengapa Hayama begitu menyukai _sandwich_ buatannya.

* * *

 _ **Fin!**_


End file.
